Torn Between two revamp
by AceShadowhunter89
Summary: Set after the show. Logan attends a party and gets a shock of a life time. Will he be able to forgive and forget those involved? will he be able to win Rory back? Will Rory remember anything after tragic strikes. Rated M due to Violence, language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all, I use to write under the name HazeBaze89 but I have forgotten the password. For the last few nights I have been rewriting some of my stories._

 _This was origina_ lly _meant to be a re-write of torn between two but as I was writing I hit a zone and it went a whole other way. We still have some aspects of torn between two but I hope you like the revamp the story has had._

 _I sadly don't own Gilmore girls_

As I exhaled a heavy sigh, I looked around the room to see if I could spot anyone one I would know or someone of my own age group. I had been at the party for only 30 minutes but to me it feels like a life time cause every minute that passes would be them extra 60 seconds that would that one extra chance of me to bump in to her. The one that got away. The one that will always be my one and only true love. I call her Ace but to others she is known as Rory Gilmore. I don't know for sure if she is going to be here but there is a heavy chance as this here is the annual Gilmore Christmas party. The first one I have attended since that fateful day at her graduation where she turned me down.

I take another sip of the soda that is in front of me and take another look around the room when I finally spot someone that I know an old friend from back in my military school days. I only attended for six months but in those six months I made one very close friend. We have stayed in contact ever since so to see him here was a little bit of a shock as last time I spoke I mentioned this party. Ok so I didn't exactly tell him it was the Gilmore party. I spoke about having to attend a party where there was ever possibility that I would run in to my Ace. I just realised that I have not even mentioned my friends name. Tristan Dugrey. Talking of long lost loves, I wonder if he ever got his Mary. She was some girl that he fell for in high school. I remember well because I use to take the piss out of him for wanting to do so well so that he could go to Harvard and find her and proof to her that he had changed.

I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder as he is now facing away from me. He turns around and sees it me and smiles.

"Logan my man how you been?" He says pulling me in to a man hug. To say I am surprised is an understatement because the Tristan that I knew never use to be a hugger in fact he was very closed off to any kind of affection.

"I have been good my friend. I must admit I would have been better if I wasn't here, but the parents beckon and I must come a running. I swear they are only doing it to make me see that Ace has moved on, but I am lucky I haven't seen her yet so maybe she was to busy to come." I say rambling in the style that would make Rory proud if she could see.

"Wow did you even take a breath then? My Mary would be proud." He says grinning.

"No way man you got the girl? How long have you guys been together?" I say giving him a small friendly bump on the shoulder with my fist.

"We have been together for about three years now. It's going well, and I am hoping to ask her to marry me but it's very complicated as she has a 7-year-old girl. She had with her college sweetheart, but he doesn't know, and I also have a feeling that even though she loves me she will always truly belong to Mac." I listen as he talks but as soon as that last word is said I tune out. His Mary can't be my Ace, right? I mean it must be a fluke with the name and if it is her why didn't she tell me about our daughter why did she keep this from me. But I a getting ahead of myself as for all I know this could be a completely different person that he is talking about.

I then see him wave his hand in front of my face bringing me out of my daze.

"Sorry man was in a world of my own." I didn't want to mention the fluke because that is all it could simply be a fluke.

"That's ok, I was saying that Mary is here if you would like to meet her. I am sure she would love to meet the person that helped keep me sane in military school." I look at him for a while before I answer because I am unsure of how this could go. I mean I could meet her and she is someone I have no history with or I could meet her, and I could be staring in to the eyes of the women I love. I decided to take the chance because one way or another I need to know if this is the women I love and if this child is mine.

"Yeah, I would love to meet her, I mean it's not everyday that you get the chance to meet the women who tamed Tristan Dugrey" I say laughing while patting him on the back.

He tells me to follow him and we movie across the room occasionally getting stop by people that either knows one of us or knows us both. We reach the other side of the room and he tells me to stay put as he walks up to a woman sitting down. She had her back to me, so I couldn't see her face. I see him whisper something to her and see her nod. She says something to the group that she is with and they all nod to her. She stands up and turns around and that's when I see her. My Ace, her eyes as blue as ever and the smile that would melt a hundred men's hearts is she would allow it. I looked around to see if there was away for me to escape but I was stuck. My feet glued to the spot. They came closer to me, when finally, they where stood in front of me.

"Babe I would like you too meet my old friend from military school Logan Hunzburger, Logan I would like you to finally meet My girl Mary or known to others as Rory Gilmore." Tristan say introducing us. I was about to say something, but she beat me to it.

"Hello Logan, it's nice to finally meet you Tristan has had nothing but good things to say about you" She says as she holds her hand to shake mine. I stand there shocked. Is she really acting as if she doesn't know me? I don't know if I should be angry or upset.

"It's nice to meet you too!" I say as I could think of nothing.

 _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter let me know what you think. Sooooo please review and I will update soon xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey all I am so sory that it has taken me this long to update. As many of you know life has a way of getting in the way. I hope you enjoy chapter two….Chapter three is ready to be put up but I would like to know you thoughts of this chapter before I add anymore. Sadly I don't own Gilmore Girls but please enjoy._

Rory's POV

It was that time of year again. I was at my grandparents annual Christmas party. I mean I have only been, coming to them for the last three years ever since I started dating Tristan, but I guess part of me wanted to come because I knew there was always a chance of running into him. I knew he was invited every year, but I avoided for the first 4 years of our break up.

It was hard for me to move on and forget him, but then again, I am never going to be able to forget him because when he left me he left me with a part of him. Yes, I was pregnant. I have an amazing 7-year-old daughter called Alexis Honour Gilmore. She is such a mixture between me and Logan that it was hard to forget he was the dad. She had my ocean blue eyes and his amazing blonde hair and her smile well that she gets from her father because it is a smile that could convince me to do anything for her.

I look around the room and I spot Tristan talking to a friend, so I make my way over to some people I know from work. These days I a working as a reporter at the Hartford Gazette. I write a daily article on life and help those who write in with issues from love life to work life. I have been in this job for three years now and love every minute of it.

I had been talking to this group of people for the last ten minutes when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I look up and see Tristan smiling at me he leans down and whispers something in my ear. I nod and stand up. It seems that the guy that Tristan was talking to was an old friend from Military school and he would like to introduce us.

As I turn around to meet this person I see the last person I ever thought that I would see. Logan. He was standing there looking just as shocked as I was. I follow Tristan closing the distance between us. As we get closes my heart beats faster and faster. I have no idea what I am going to do. There is no way that I am going to be able to tell Tristan that this is Alexis father. I mean ok so yes, I have been with Tristan for three years but that was not by choice that was mainly out of fear.

If anyone see's us together they would say that we are a young couple in love but behind closed doors that is another matter. He controls me. I am only allowed out if it is with him or to got to work. Even then he drops me off and picks me up. I only see Alexis on weekend when I am not working, and I go to my mums because Tristan hates the fact that I have a daughter with another man, so heaven forbid he was to find out that the other man was Logan and he had pretty much just pushed him back into my life.

As we reach him, Tristan starts with the introductions.

"Babe I would like you to meet my old friend from military school Logan Hunzburger, Logan I would like you to finally meet My girl Mary or known to others as Rory Gilmore." Tristan say introducing us. I feel his hand grab mine and squeeze which basically his way of warning me to behave and not show him up. I see that Logan is about to say something, but I couldn't let him give us away or I would never be able to talk to him again not even is Tristan was present. So, I jump in and I know what I said hurt him simply by the look on his face.

"Hello Logan, it's nice to finally meet you Tristan has had nothing but good things to say about you" I say acting as if we had never met before. I hope that he plays along because if he doesn't then I know what will happen later but if he does then I know that there is a chance if only a small one that Tristan will trust me alone with Logan and I could explain everything and maybe just maybe be able to finally escape from the claws of Tristan.

I watch as the emotion cross his face hoping that Tristan doesn't notices the sadness in his eyes. I listen to what he say and see if I can detect anything because I know that if I can the so will Tristan.

"It's nice to meet you too!" is he reply as he takes my hand and shakes it. He gives me a look and I know that he can tell that I am scared so he carries on talking I don't know if it was because he was pissed off or because he remembered that his voice always soothed me when I was scared.

"So Rory is it tell me about yourself? How did you and this old git manage to get together?" he says smirking a little. I hear Tristan reply.

"oh less with the old now mister you are older then me by like two years" he laughs. I let out the breath that I had been holding because I know that with this banter we had gotten away with it. I just stood there for about 10 minutes as the two teased each other like old friends and watched the interaction. I was just about to excuse myself when Tristan turned to me and says….

"Why don't you get to know Logan here while I go talk to my dad for it bit. I see him over there and I need to talk to him about the case we are working on at the moment." I look at him and nod. He leans in and kisses me on the cheek and whispers "You better behave or else" I turn and look him in the eye and give a small smile.

"Ok babe but don't be too long cause you know I will miss you" I say kissing him back and giving him a hug. I know that is would annoy him making him take longer then he would have because he hates me telling him what to do and always does the opposite.

He walks away, and I turn and look at Logan who takes my hand and drags me outside so that we could talk privately. I look over my shoulder and see that Tristan and his dad have gone in to my grandfather's office, so I am safe to be out here with Logan at the moment.

"Rory what the hell is going on? Why are you acting as if you don't know me?" Logan say as he turns to face me. I am unsure of what to do in this moment. I mean do I tell him the truth or do I lie? If I told him the truth would he believe me?

"I don't know what you want me to say Logan. I mean I could tell you the truth, but I don't think you will believe me and if you do I don't know how you would act and I don't want you getting hurt." I say trying to keep myself from crying. Logan comes and stands in front of me and looks at me. He places his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. I know by just this simple action that he wants me to talk to him.

"Ace please open up to me? I know your scared, but I don't know what your scared off. Is it me?" He asked. I look up at him shocked. How could I ever fear him? All he ever does is make me feel safe.

"Logan please don't say that? You know that I could never fear you. You have always made me feel safe. Your like home to me. If you really want to know what I fear, it's Tristan. He is not what he seems. It's all good in public but behind closed doors I am his whipping toy. He has a dreadful day at the office he comes home and takes it out on me. He drinks to much he takes he frustration out on me. Logan I am scared to leave him because he said he would hurt those that mean the most to me." I say looking to the ground ashamed at what I have just admitted

"Logan, I don't know what to say. I know my mum, dad and all that can look after them self, but Alexis can't! I mean she is our daughter and I only get to see her on weekends because Tristan hates the fact that I have a kid with someone else that isn't him I mean she is seven years old nearly 8 and if he ever hurts her how can I not hate myself I mean she is all I have of you and I left. I lost you the day that I made the biggest mistake of my life and said no to marrying you" I rant but before I could say anything else I hear my name being shouted. It's my Grandma she is telling me that Tristan is looking for me and is not very happy that he can't find me. I look up at Logan and say sorry and I walk back into the party. I know that I am going to be punished for disappearing.

I see Tristan staring at me. He runs over to me and grabs my arm and pulls me towards my grandad's study. I know that I am in Trouble.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review to let me know what you think._

 _Chapter three coming soon._


End file.
